The Second Scar
by xXLittlexMelanieXx
Summary: Paul is a normal Goth girl and is the same as Harry history wise. She changes Hogwarts by helping the trio and changes through her stay at Hogwarts. suck at summerys, R&R please.
1. Boots and Knives

This was a spur of the moment idea, so bear with me.

Harry got on the night bus and sat on a bed next to a terrifying girl. She was wearing a camo tank top, a black mini skirt with black leggings and combat boots. When the bus started up Harry was shocked as he was being moved across the bus like a rag doll in a tornado.

"This you're first time?" the girls asked looking like she could care less.

"Uh, ya. You?" she rolled her eyes.

"I have been going on this since I could walk. Which was after my parents were killed by that son of a bitch Voldimort." Harry cringed at the sound of _his _name. "Don't tell me you're scared by that name?"

"He killed my parents too. He gave me this." Harry lifted his bangs to reveal his scare.

"Cool, I got one too." She turned so the scare on her shoulder was visible. A scar in the shape of a quarter moon was there. "So, I'm always protected from basatrds that look for our kind."

"How?" she laughed.

"I can't tell ya. So, where you going?"

"The leaky cauldron." He said timidly.

"Same here, I'm meeting my best mate there for school. I suppose you're going to Hogwarts." She opened her book and read.

"What's that?"

"A book, read much?"

"No, I mean yes. Um, I meant what book." She sat up.

"Forbidden spells. Like the one I would use on you now if it wouldn't land me next to," she looked around. "Sirius Black." She whispered.

"Who?" she rolled her eyes.

"He's the one that, never mind. You'll find out soon." She turned around and started to read again. The conductor walked by and spilled a cup of water missing the girl by two inches. "Watch it!" she screamed, leaping off the bed and pulled a knife out of her boot, holding it in a threatening manor.

"Sorry, lady." He walked away. Harry stared at the knife like he had never seen one before. She slipped it into her boot.

"What you staring at?!" she yelled moving to a dry bed. Harry looked away.

"Hey, um, what's your name?" Harry asked being careful not set her off again.

"Paul."

"Paul?"

"Paulette, but if you're smart you'll call me Paul."

"Okay. I'm Harry, Harry Potter." She plopped down on her new bed and started to read her book.

"Who are you meeting at the leaky cauldron?"

"My friend Ron." She lowered her book, her eyes were huge.

"You mean Ronald Weasley?"

"Yes, do you-"

"I'm best mates with his sister Ginny." She packed her things in a bag and prepared for what was going to happen. The bus stopped with a jerk and Harry slammed into a window. "Oh ya, watch out for that." They got off and fallowed the man that met them out side the bus. They walked up to a room where the minister of magic was waiting.

"Aw, Mr. Potter. I see you have met Miss Paulette." They sat down in two big chairs facing each other; they were separated by a small antique table that was covered by a tea pot, a tray of biscuits, and a pot of pea soup.

"It's Paul, Mr. Fudge." She huffed pushing a stray hair back into her pony tail.

"Yes, of course. And from the face of the conductor, something happened, right?" Paul just stayed silent waiting for more. "I presume you ran away from your aunt and other family?"

"They were a muggle foster home that suppressed my magic. I gave them something to really worry about. A pig tail and rubber arms. Then a memory charm, not much." He frowned when she said this, Harry just held back laughter.

"Well, you and Mr. Potter's mischief has been dealt with. Your school books are here and you will be on the train to Hogwarts tomorrow." The two kids got up and walked to their rooms.

The next morning Harry and Paul walked down stairs to see Hermione and Ron holding their pets tightly and yelling at each other.

"Harry!" Ron said exited when he looked up to find the two standing there. "Paul is that you, your make ups lighter! It can't be you."

"Shut up carrot top. It's darker, like your hair is redder." She walked down and stole his rat right from under his nose.

"Hey, give him back! You're bloody insane!" he grabbed at his rat and bumped into Fred and George as they came to the rescue, For Paul.

"Aye, leave the girl alone," they said in union. "She's like our sis." Ginny walked by and merely smiled at the twins, grabbed the rat (I can't remember his name.) and gave him to Ron.

"I don't disagree with Paul being like a sister, I just hate you guys fighting like that!" she walked away.

"You're lucky!" Paul said as she walked to look at the pranks the twins had this year.  
"Where did you meet her, Harry?" Ron asked  
"she was on the night bus too. How did you meet her?"  
"She was staying with us after she ran away from her first home. She's been like our sister ever since." They got all of their things and went to the train.  
"So, what did you get from the twins this year?"  
"My usual potion stash, a few fever fudge bars, and some black out powder. And this summer I got fresh phoenix tears," she spaced out for a second. "Not again."  
Before Harry could ask Malfoy walked into through the door way.  
"Skipper," he said with disgust as he looked at Paul.  
"Blondie,"  
"I see you were expecting me," harry looked at Paul to see she had pulled out her wand. Suddenly the train stopped.  
"It's not you I was expecting." Fear took Paul's face. The train jerked forward and Malfoy fell onto the floor of the train and the door slammed shut. Suddenly a black cloaked figure came into the room. "Expecto putro-" Paul was about to finish the charm when the cloaked figure suddenly seemed to be sucking the life out of her. Everything went black. When she woke up she was lying on the bench and the new DDA teacher was walking out of the trolley. Malfoy sat on the opposite side from Paul. Her pony tail had come undone and her black hair was spread around her shoulders.  
"How long was I out?" she asked as she pulled her hair back into a pony tail.  
"Only a few minutes, the new Dark Arts teacher told us what that was." Hermione said "How did you know to use that charm?"  
"Long story short time, what's Blondie still doing here?" she said with disgust.  
"We're not allowed to leave the trolleys." Paul glared at Malfoy.  
"Can't get enough of me, Skipper?" Malfoy smirked.  
"Why you little!" Hermione and Ron had to hold Paul back as she tried to strike Malfoy. "Let me at him!" she struggled to get out of their grasp.  
"Why do you loath each other so much?"  
"The Malfoy's were my second home, I ran away when Mrs. Malfoy tried to get me to dress like a Malfoy. Now Blondie here calls me Skipper because I run away from homes that don't understand me." Paul said with as much venom as a snake.  
"And you've been the same stuck up little Goth since."  
"Look who's talking, you stuck up prick."  
"I can get you expelled in seconds."  
"Oh, look, I don't care."  
"You two stop it; we'll be at Hogwarts soon." The train started again and after an hour of holding back Paul they were at Hogwarts.  
Paul walked towards the school as she was in a fog of unknown deep feeling that was unknown to her. She was in a state that she felt was a spell. Yes, it was a prank from the twins! That was why she was feeling like she was.  
After the feast they went to their dorms and got ready for bed. Paul sat on her bed and pulled the bottom off her boot showing her potion stash. She pulled out a small vile of clear liquid and dropped two drops in her mouth.  
"What's that?" Ginny asked.  
"Tonic, for the nerves." She laid her head down and fell asleep.  
The next morning she got up and put on her uniform and did her hair. When she went to do her makeup she looked in the mirror and saw her face in the nude. Her slightly shadowed eyes and her small pixie nose were a little red after sleeping so deeply and rubbing her nose against the pillow in her sleep, her lips were full and peach. She put on black eyeliner and mascara with black lipstick. A big change from her dark eye makeup and white powder.  
As she walked through the halls she was looked at differently, like she was new, but to them she was new. She looked different and she wasn't with Ron and Ginny making fun of their red hair.  
"Hey, you new here? I can give you a tour, maybe a trip to Honeydukes?" said Seamus Finnegan.  
"Watch it, freckle pot." She warned.  
"Paul! Is that you?" he had a look of pure shock on his freckle covered face.  
"In the flesh, so shut it." She walked to class.  
Slytherin and Gryffindor were outside in the woods following Hagrid into the woods. They started to open their books and managing to stay cool in the warm early fall air.  
"I think their funny." Hermione said dryly.  
"Oh yeah, terribly." Said Malfoy sarcastically. "God, this place has gone to the dogs. Wait till my father hears that Dumbledore has that oaf teaching classes."  
"Shut it, Blondie." Paul yelled as she stepped forward. Malfoy dropped his book bag and walked forward. He looked just above Paul and his smirk slowly faded.  
"D-d-dementores!" all of the Gryffindor's looked where he was pointing and saw nothing. Malfoy and his gang started laughing and imitated Dementores. Paul shoved her hand in her robe pocket and felt something large, round, and hard. She pulled it out and thruster it at Malfoy's head. An apple missed his head by a hair and crashed into a tree.  
"Everybody calm down, now." Hagrid said. "Now I got a surprise for ya all today." Paul spaced out and saw a Hippogriff attacking Malfoy. By the time she came to Harry was riding one back down to the class. Malfoy pushed through the class to the creature.  
"You're not dangerous at all are you?" he said as he took long strides towards it. "You great ugly brut."  
"Malfoy, you idiot, get away from it." Paul said. Before he could respond the creature rose up its front legs and attacked Malfoy. Paul ran over and pulled a small vile of clear liquid from the heel of her boot. She dropped only three drops on the wound and it was gone.  
"It's killing me! It's killing me!" Malfoy yelled.  
"Shut it, Blondie, your fine." Paul took grasp of his arm that she healed and pulled him up to his feet. "And next time listen to me and get away from the bloody hippogriff."  
After they got Malfoy to the hospital wing to make sure he was fine the class walked to their next class. Paul stood at the front of the class in front of a wardrobe.  
"Can anyone tell me what's in here?"  
"It's a boggerd." Paul answered.  
"And what does a boggerd look like?"  
"No one knows, it transforms into your deepest fear."  
"Correct Miss Paul." He was the only teacher that called her Paul. "Now let's practice a charm to deflect one." As he picked up his wand she spaced out and saw you-know-who standing in front of her. When she came out of the trance she was standing in front of the boggerd. Then it transformed in to him. Her breath left her lungs and she collapsed. As she started to pass out she heard a few Slytherin were laughing.  
"See she can't even stand the sight of a boggerd." Malfoy laughed out. Then everything went black.  
Madam Pomfrey left a bottle of medicine on the side table and walked away as they waited for her to wake up. Hermione, Harry, and Ron all sat waiting for her to awake from her unconscious state. Her hair was in disarray and her makeup was smudged a little from her fall. They still didn't know why she fainted. What they saw was a large silver snake. Another girl had been afraid of snakes but she didn't faint. Maybe she was more afraid then that other girl, peoples fear does vary though.  
"No," Paul muttered as she started to wake up. "No, leave them alone! Don't!" she awoke with a jerk and clenched her scar.  
"Paul, it's okay." Hermione moved to sit on the bed and comforted Paul. "Why did you pass out when you saw the snake? You could have just as easily used the charm."  
"It wasn't a snake, you all saw it. It was Voldamort." Both Ron and Hermione flinched at the sound of his name, Harry was didn't care anymore. "I saw him, there was no snake!"  
"Drink your medicine, sweetie." Madam Pomfrey said as she hurried over. She handed her a small cup of a blue think liquid. Paul took the cup hesitantly and drank it in one gulp.  
"Mmm, that's delicious!" she handed the cup back to Madam Pomfrey.  
Later that day Paul was released from the hospital wing. As she walked to her dorm room the twins were walking over pulling Malfoy like a prisoner.  
"Let me go! Wait till my father hears about this!"  
"Going to tattle to daddy are you?" said George.  
"Like a little baby?" Fred added.  
"Say it." They both told Malfoy.  
"No."  
"Say it or your broom gets thrown to the whomping willow!"  
"Fine!" Malfoy turned to Paul and took a breath. "I'm…" he muttered the end.  
"What?" Fred said.  
"I'm sorry."  
"For?" George asked.  
"Making fun of you in class and not listening to your warning to get away from that bloody chicken."  
"That wasn't so hard was it?" the twins said.  
"Now let me go!" the twins looked at each other and nodded.  
"You're free for now." Malfoy started running in the other direction. "As for you,"  
"Crap," Paul started running as the twins chased her. After a minute of running across courtyards and through halls the twins caught her. Each grabbed an arm and pulled her along like they did with Malfoy.  
"Why is it we found fever fudge I two seemingly normal boxes of chocolate addressed to us?" George asked.  
"And you being the only one who has any this year we can only think of one person who would do this." Said Fred.  
"What a wild accusation!"  
"So you didn't do it?"  
"I didn't say I didn't, I just said it's a wild accusation. It wasn't my idea!"  
"So you weren't alone?"  
"I'll never tell." A black smoke arose and Paul was gone.  
That weekend all of the students lined up outside and handed their forms to go to Hogsmead village to the professor.  
"Harry, I took this from the twins. It was your fathers; you should use it instead of asking the professor to sign your form." Paul pulled Harry aside.  
"But,"  
"Just open it and say 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' And when you're done just say 'mischief managed.' So no one can see it." Said Paul as she pushed the bare parchment into Harry's hands. Then she ran to give her slip to the professor.


	2. All is Revealed

**Disclaimer: I do not nor shall I ever own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.**

The Gryffindor class started to walk to the porthole when somebody yelled,  
"She's gone! The fat lady is gone!"  
"What?" uproar of worried voices came up as they tried to get to the top to see. The canvas was slashed.  
"There she is!" Paul pointed to a painting where the fat lady was hiding. She ran up to the painting. "What happened to you?"  
"It was him, the one with a soul as black as his name, Sirius Black!" all of the students gasped and started to whisper.  
"No one enters the dormitories till they have been searched!" Percy yelled over the roar of students. The class was moved to the great hall for the night and the tables had vanished and cots were set out for the students. As the professors walked through the hall Slytherin followed. The students were getting in bed when more cots appeared and Gryffindor looked like you-know-who was standing in the room.  
"What are they doing here?!" asked a tired and upset Paul as Malfoy sat on the empty cot next to her.  
"Slytherin dormitories were attacked as yours was." Paul gave Malfoy a death glare. Everyone got in bed and fell asleep.  
"You aren't going to move are you?" Malfoy asked Paul.  
"I'll never turn my back to you." She replied.  
"You'll never trust me will you?"  
"Why should I trust a snake?" Malfoy laughed at her remark. "Shut up."  
"You'll never change, I can tell. My father always told me,"  
"Do you always listen to your father? Or do you just throw around the fact that you're from a powerful pure blood family when it suits you best?" with that she fell asleep.  
The next morning Slytherin and Gryffindor sat in the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom when Snape walked in. A projector turned on.  
"Turn to page 394."  
"Werewolves?" asked Paul. Malfoy howled.  
"Thank you mister Malfoy. When someone transforms into a werewolf they cannot control what they do. They are under the control of animal instinct."  
"But werewolves can also be our friends if we can find a way to tell them what's happening and we can keep them from being so violent!"  
"Miss Paulette, sit down, 10 points from Gryffindor."  
"But they don't need to be feared if we can just,"  
"Miss Paulette! Sit down or I will send you to the headmaster's office! 50 points from Gryffindor." She sat down and looked down at her book. Suddenly she spaced out and saw Harry fall off his broom, not like he always does, he was falling from higher then he should be. Suddenly she was pulled out by Malfoy talking to her.  
"I see you still can't stop them." He said.  
"I'll never stop if they can save people."  
"Then they should have saved your parents." Tears threatened to form when Malfoy insulted her gift like that, with her parents.  
"You take that back."  
"Never,"  
"I'll kill you." She grabbed her books and got up to leave with her friends.  
"Wood, can I have a word?"  
"Sure."  
"If you don't forfeit this game you'll lose your best player."  
"How do you know this?"  
"Just trust me. Harry will get really hurt."  
"I'm sorry but I can't trust a guess." He started to walk away but Paul grabbed his shoulder.  
"It's not a guess; he's going to get hurt worse than last year." With that he shook her hand off and walked away.  
"I have to get him out of that game." Paul told herself as she paced by the giant rocks a little away from Hagid's house. "Yeah, I can give him some fever fudge and he'll be out of the game." As she turned to go to her dorm to get the fudge she tripped over her feet and hit her head on a rock.  
"What do you expect? Fell over a hundred feet."  
"Yeah, Ron. Lets walk you up to the astronomy tower and see how you look." The twins said. Paul knew they were talking to Harry, she didn't stop it.  
"Paul, are you okay?" Hermione said as Paul woke up.  
"I was walking and I tripped, but I thought I," she said as she raised her hand to her bandage. "Is Harry alright?"  
"He's fine, he just woke up. Wood was saying something about listening to your warning, that you said this would happen."  
"It's nothing." Paul looked over to the side table and saw a black rose.  
"Who ever found you left it there. It's enchanted to live forever." Paul got up and walked over to Harry.  
"Are you alright?" he asked seeing her bandage on her forehead.  
"I should be asking you that." He laughed.  
A few months later as snow dusted the school everybody left for the village.  
"Harry, open the map." Said Paul. When Harry did she pointed to a passage on the map.  
"It leads right to the Honeydukes cellar." Then she turned and ran to catch up with the rest of the class. As they raced to the village Paul was in lead when they came up to the hill and three figures came into view.  
"Watch out!" she yelled as she came flying through and knocked a dizzied Draco Malfoy off his feet. She stood over him and said, "Sorry, Blondie, it's a race of the fastest." And she took off running down the hill. She found Hermione and Ron looking at the shrinking shack.  
"You know it's the most haunted house in Britain. Did I say that already?" Hermione asked.  
"Like a million times."  
"Well, well look who's here." Said Malfoy. "You looking for your new dream home. Don't your family sleep in one room, Weaslbee?"  
"Shut up, Malfoy."  
"That's not very nice." He turned his head still keeping an eye on the trio that stood in front of him. "Boys, I think it's time we taught them how to respect their superiors."  
"I hope you're not talking about yourself." Hermione said as she stepped forward.  
"How dare you talk to me like that, you filthy little mudblood!" then Paul lost it and punched Malfoy in the jaw.  
"Why you,"  
"Shut up, you stuck up prick. You don't talk to my friends like that, and you will never call anyone a mudblood again or I will kill you and make it look like a bloody accident!" then snowballs started flying at the three Slytherin boys that stood there. Then the two boys that had come with Malfoy were being attacked by an invisible enemy. Grabs pants were pulled down and he was kicked over. As the other boy was being pulled by the scarf, Draco Malfoy tripped over his fallen friend and then was pulled by his feet towards the shrinking shack. When he was let go of the three of them ran to the village yelling and screaming.  
"Harry Potter you show yourself right now before Ron wets himself!" Paul yelled.  
"Fine." He pulled off the invisibility cloak. Paul pulled Harry over.  
"You need to hear this now, don't follow the professors into the three broomsticks. You don't need to hear this from them."  
"What?"  
"It's about Sirius Black." She took a breath. "He was one who knew where your parents were and he told you-know-who. And he killed one of their friends, Peter Pettigrew. All they ever found of him was a finger. And he's out to finish what he started. He's out to kill you but the worst of it is," she looked like she would cry any minute and took a breath. "Was and to this day is your godfather."  
"No, no he can't be!" Harry ran in the other way.  
"I'm sorry but you had to know!" she yelled after him. As Hermione and Ron ran after him she started to a small spot she knew and loved. A small vacant area where there was a large rock. She sat by it and laid the black rose on the rock.  
"Hello, mother, father." She stroked an area of the stone where it was engraved '_Michael and Jane Harper. Loving couple and parents_' she started to cry. "I miss you. I met another like me. He's in my class. His name is Harry Potter. And Sirius is out looking for him. I ran away again. No one is like you, only ones that loved me like you two did is the Weasley family." Then the crunch of snow behind her made her pull out her wand and turn in one swift movement.  
"Sorry, thought you were Granger moping over how pathetic she is." Said Malfoy.  
"Leave, now!" she yelled.  
"Why should I?" Paul turned and pointed to the rock.  
"This is my parent's grave; I come here every winter to see them." Tears still threatened to come back.  
"I still see no reason to leave."  
"I hate you!" she ran towards him and moved her arm back to punch him when he grabbed her arms and pinned them to her sides. Then kissed her. When he released her she backed up and started to gag.  
"Why did you do that!?" she whipped off her lips.  
"What ever it takes to get on your nerves." Then he started to run and he saw her getting ready to throw a hex at him. She sat back down by the rock.  
"That was Draco Malfoy. He hates me and I hate him. I stayed with his family for awhile, but they just weren't the right people." She stroked the rose that she placed in front of the rock.  
"Paul!" Hermione shouted as they looked for her.  
"That's Hermione, she's a muggle born. I have to leave. I will see you next year." She buried the rose at the base of the rock and ran back to her friends. How that word sounded beautiful to her.  
Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Paul started to walk into the courtyard as Hermione said,  
"Beautiful day, isn't it?"  
"Yeah, unless you've been ripped to pieces." Ron said darkly.  
"What?" Harry asked as Paul silently walked by him without his awareness.  
"Ron lost his rat and thinks that it was Hermione's cat." Harry jumped.  
"It did! That beast ate him!"  
"Shut up, if I were that cat I would kill it to but eating it that is really gross." They walked down to the rock where Hagrid was skipping stones.  
"How'd it go, the hearing?" asked Hermione.  
"Don't, just don't." Paul warned.  
"First the comity members all took turns saying why we were all there, and then I got up and did my piece. Said how Buckbeak was a good Hippogriff, all ways cleaned his feathers, and then Lucius Malfoy got up and, well, you can imagine what he said. Buckbeak was a deadly and dangerous creature who would kill ya as soon as he saw ya."  
"And then?" Paul stomped on Hermione's foot to try and get her to shut up.  
"And then he asked for the worst, good old Lucius."  
"They can't fire you, can they?" Harry asked. Paul stomped on his foot to.  
"No, I'm not being fired. Buckbeak's been sentenced to death!" he threw a stone into the water.  
"I told you not to ask!" Paul whispered.  
"How do you know this stuff?" Ron whispered back.  
"Just know from now on trust me, I know what I'm doing." She got up and started to walk away.  
Harry Potter sat in his four post bed reading his new map that was his dead fathers from his school days. Then he saw something strange. Peter Pettigrew was walking the castle halls! He was killed by Sirius Black, so why was he on the map? Harry walked down to the common room to follow him when a bright light shone in his eyes.  
"Harry, put down the wand and hand me the map. You will get in trouble and the map will get taken away." Said a groggy Paulette Harper, or better known as Paul.  
"But,"  
"No buts, hand it over." Harry handed her the map and was forced up into the boy's dorm room.  
Paul walked down the long halls of the castle till she ran into her favorite professor.  
"Professor Lupin, I have to give this to you. I gave it to Harry but found him sneaking out after him." She pointed to the footsteps labeled Pater Pettigrew on the map. "Good night." She handed him the map and walked to her dorm room.  
The next morning the four students walked out to see Hagrid and as they walked through the courtyard the executioner sat on a rock sharpening his blade. His dark eyes that were barely visible from the dark mask he wore. As they ran down the small corridor to the small rock circle that was away from Hagrid's home three boys came into view.  
"Ah, look who's come to see the show!" Malfoy said in a cheerful voice.  
"You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!" Hermione pointed her wand at a frightened Draco Malfoy's throat.  
"Hermione, no!" Ron yelled. She lowered her wand and as they started to chuckle her fist came flying forward to Malfoy's face. Then it stopped, the sound of first the flesh was heard but no injury was inflicted.  
"Hermione, go. I can take care of him." Paul had her hand on Hermione's fist and had only a second later been at Ron side. When she let go the three of them walked down to Hagrid's house as ordered.  
"Leave." She commanded the two other boys. They ran terrified of her to the castle. "How could you do that to Hermione? You know how I hate when you hurt my friends, and I said that I would make it look like a bloody accident." She pinned him to the tall rock his back was turned to. "You better never make me mad again." She threw him to the ground and started to walk to Hagrid's when she spaced out. She saw her kissing Malfoy as she fell into his arms. When she came back to her senses she was tripping over a rock on the way down the hill to the shack at the edge of the dark forest. As soon as she hit the ground she heard a crack and she tumbled down a few feet. Then as she cringed in pain a figure helped her up.  
"What are you doing?!" she yelled at Draco.  
"I can't leave you in pain that I didn't cause." He said as he supported her by holding one arm around her waist. He helped her limp to the hospital wing and then walked out when Madam Pomfrey walked over.  
"What happened sweetie?"  
"I tripped and rolled down a hill a few feet and broke my leg on a rock." After her leg was healed she ran down to the whomping willow where Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood.  
"Sirius!" Paul yelled at the black dog behind Harry and Hermione. But the dog still ran passed them and ran towards Ron biting him on the leg. It pulled Ron into the willow and Paul ran after him. It took longer for Harry and Hermione to get into the willow but they made it. They found Paul only a few feet from the entrance. She pulled them deeper not explaining a thing. Soon they were standing in the shrinking shack. She lead them up a case of stairs and they found the room Ron was in.  
"It's him isn't it, you know what he is." Paul said to Ron. He just stayed silent staring. "Tell me!" then the door closed and Sirius Black was standing in the room in human form.  
"If you,"  
"Shut up, he doesn't want to kill us." She turned to Ron. "He wants to kill Peter Pettigrew. He's right here. Ron your rat."  
"What?!"  
"Give me the rat!" then professor Lupin ran into the room.  
"Finally, Sirius."  
"I see you still know the madness of with in."  
"No, we trusted you and you were with him planning to kill Harry all this time!" Hermione shouted.  
"Hermione shut up!" Paul yelled. Still watching the rat.  
"And you, your with them!"  
"We're all on the same side! You know what all of us are. He's and animagus, he's a werewolf, I am a psychic, that's how I know what's going to happen before it happens." She grabbed the rat and walked over to the two men.  
Then Snape ran up the stairs and cast the wands out of Sirius and professor Lupin's hands.

**Sorry that it goes so fast, I just really like to get a lot done. This is my longest chapter and only the second and it is almost done! But there will be more. I will write one for ever movie just to tell you.**


	3. The Fast End

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros own Harry Potter and I shall never, I merely own Paulette Harper. And the plot twists with her in it.**

"Ah, vengeance is sweet. How I hoped I would be the one to catch you."  
"You let him leave; he's the one saving everyone!" Paul shouted.  
"You've been helping them, haven't you? I'm sure that you'll be dealt with in a more humane way." Then Harry cast a spell towards Snape and then pointed his wand towards the three people that stood in front of him.  
"What's happening?"  
"Peter Pettigrew isn't dead." Paul threw the rat in the air and then cast a disfiguration spell and Peter Pettigrew fell to the floor instead of a rat.  
"Reamus, Sirius. It has been so long." He took a step forward and Paul pointed her wand at him.  
"One more step and you'll be pushing up daisies."  
"Paulette, you look so much like your mother." He took another step towards her. She kept her aim on Peter well tears formed in her eyes. "You are so much like her, and you must be as forgiving as her, and as kind as your,"  
"Say one more thing and I'll kill you like your worthless master Voldamort!" she screamed at him as tears streamed down her face.  
They walked down the hall to the whomping willow and Paul never let Peter out of her sights.  
"Paul, I never knew about how you felt about,"  
"That's what everyone thinks, just because I'm Goth do don't have feelings but I do. I loved my parents and their dead now; I visit their grave every winter. It was my mother's favorite time of year." Then they came out of the small hole and came into the open air. They set Ron on the roots of the willow and Paul looked at his leg.  
"It's pretty bad, I don't think Phoenix tears will cut it."  
"That's what you keep using?" Hermione asked as Harry followed Sirius.  
"You used it on Malfoy?!" Ron complained.  
"Yes and yes, okay." She put a few drops on Ron's leg. Then the full moon came up from the clouds.  
"No. Reamus!" Paul ran over to him. "Reamus! Don't, everything is okay. Just stay calm! Don't let the wolf control you!" she yelled. Then Peter Pettigrew started to change back into a rat, his ears became pointed and he began to shrink. Soon then professor Lupin was a werewolf in full.  
"Professor?" he howled a long low howl and looked at the four students. Suddenly Snape came out of nowhere and the werewolf attacked. Paul fell on the willow and hit her head and passed out. The sound of screams and yelling was the last thing that she heard before she was out cold.  
"How did you get there when I was talking to you there?" Ron asked Hermione and Harry as Paul woke up.  
"What's he talking about Harry?" asked Hermione.  
"I don't know, I mean honestly how could someone be in two places at once?"  
"What the heck are you talking about?" Paul asked received laughs.  
*****Later that month Paul was standing at her parents grave where a rose bush had sprouted and buds had formed.  
"I thought we could have a truce." Draco Malfoy said as he came from behind Paul.  
"Sure, no more names and threats. It's getting old any ways." She said as she took a step to shake on it. She tripped over the small plant and fell into Draco's arms and their lips met. As soon as the shock was gone and they forgot who the other hated they Paul stayed in his arms and Draco kept her in his arms.  
The black rose plant's buds opened and were a brilliant scarlet red. Their hatred was gone for now and they held each other for that one moment of pure joy and happiness. What could stop this but summer vacation.  
Paul was adopted by the Weasley and Draco watched the sky for her owl every day. As for the rest, everyone found their place and never looked back to the old year. The dementores left and Peter was never found. Sirius was free and professor Lupin resigned.

***listen to Gypsy by Shakira and it will be a perfect end.  
I will make on for the next movie the Goblet of Fire and Cedric will be there to, man he's hot! Oops, did that come out?**


End file.
